Elizabeta
by flowerpower71
Summary: A parody of the 1997 Don Bluth film, "Anastasia." Hungary grew up her whole life in an orphanage, never knowing who she was or where she came from. So she sets out on a journey to the past to find the family she never knew. Along the way she teams up with some interesting new friends, including Gilbert Meilschmidt who ropes her into a scheme of impersonating a long lost princess.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone! M'kay so as mentioned in the summary, this story is a parody of the 1997 Don Bluth animated movie "Anastasia." I am in LOVE with the Pruhun ship and I noticed how similar they are to Anastasia and Dimitri and well this idea was born. ^^**

**I just wanna point something out though, this story-like the movie- takes place in Russia and (eventually) France so the hetalia characters are NOT counties. They're just people. Ok? Okay.**

**Here's a quick cast list so ya'll know who's being who.**

**Hungary/Elizabeta -Anastasia/Anya**

**Prussia/Gilbert -Dimitri**

**Romania/Vladimir -Vlad (XD)**

**Russia/Ivan -Rasputin **

**The Baltic Trio – Bartok**

**Hanatamago (Finland's dog) – Pooka**

**Rome -Grand Duchess (Aka Anastasia's grandmother) **

**France/Frances -Sophie**

**Oh and one more thing. Rome shall be called Romulus in this story. (Special thanks to my friend Ha-chan for letting me borrow the name.)**

**I also wanna give a big, big thanks to my friends Ha-chan and Mi-chan who have both helped me out a lot with this story. Thanks you guys! Your the best! :D**

**Ok so without further ado the disclaimer.**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Anastasia belongs to Don Bluth**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy :3**

_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in a world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was nineteen hundred and sixteen. And I, Romulous, was the czar of Imperial Russia._

The scene opens up in the grand ballroom of a palace. People of high nobility are scene dancing in all over the room keeping time with the music.

"Hello darling." Romulus waved as he sat down in a chair and watched as his two grandsons-Lovino and Feliciano- and his grandaughter Elizabeta- danced around in the middle of the dancefloor.

_We were celebrating the 300__th__ anniversary of our family's rule. And that night no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Elizabeta. My youngest granddaughter. _

Feliciano spotted a big bowl of pasta on the snack table and broke away from his siblings running towards it. "Pasta~!"

Lovino scowled and ran after his little brother while Elizabeta rolled her eyes and ran towards her grandfather, pulling out a picture she drew from behind her back.

"Look at what I made for you Grandpa!" the little girl exclaimed happily showing the czar her drawing.

Romulus smiled. "It's beautiful. Just like you." he teased poking her nose.

Unnoticed by the two of them, right behind them a little boy snuck by. He had pale skin and silvery colored hair and piercing red eyes. He took a bite out of the apple he was holding and paused looking over at the two.

_She begged me not to go to Paris. So I had a very special gift made for her to make the separation easier for both of us._

Romulous reached into his pocket and pulled out a small circular gold and green little box. Elizabeta's emerald green eyes lit up seeing her gift.

"For me? Is it a jewlery box?" she asked awe struck.

"Gilbert!"

The silver haired boy jumped, being startled out of watching the scene hearing his name called. He looked behind him just in time to see a kitchen servant storm over and lift him up. "You belong in the kitchen."

"Let go!" Gilbert demanded, dropping his half eaten apple and struggling to get free was the servant pulled him back into the kitchen, going through a secret door.

Meanwhile, the incident with Gilbert going unnoticed, Romulus took out a tiny key and began to wind up the up the box. The top part lifted up and two figures began to dance as music began to emit from the box.

"It plays our lullaby." Elizabeta whispered.

"Mhmm." Romulus nodded. "You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing."

The two stood in silence for a few moments, just listening to the melody and watching the figures spin in a slow moving circle on the top. Suddenly Romulus began to sing along.

_On the wind_

_Cross the sea_

_Hear this song _

_And remember_

Elizabeta then joined in.

_Soon you'll be  
Home with me  
Once upon  
A December_

Romulus then handed his granddaughter the key he had used to wind up the music box (which as it turns out the key wasn't actually a key at all but instead a flower like charm on a necklace.) "Read what it says."

Elizabeta took the necklace in her hand and squinted as she tried to read the tiny print on the charm. "Together in Paris..." Her eyes grew wide again and she looked at the man. "Really?!" She squeaked excitedly. "Oh Grandpapa!"

Romulus laughed as he embraced his granddaughter in his big strong arms.

_But we would never be together in Paris_

A startled gasp was heard from the crowd and Romulus and Elizabeta parted as the room fell silent. All of a sudden the room had grown significantly darker. A dark figure lurked through the crowd and people stood back, gaping and gasping in fear. One lady even dropping her wine glass which the figure simply crushed with his foot as he continued walking.

_For a dark figure had descended upon the house of the Hedervary's. His name was Ivan Braginski. We thought he was a Holy Man. But he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous._

Romulus' expression turned to one of fury and he rose up from his throne, storming over towards the evil man. "How DARE you return to the palace?!"

Ivan stumbled back slightly, pretending to be insulted. "But, I am your confidante."

"Confidante? Ha!" Romulus scoffed. "You are a traitor! Get out!"

"You think you can banish the great Ivan Braginski?" Ivan asked, his voice dripping with venom and an evil looking purple aura surrounding him. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a glowing purple vial with the top of the vial in the shape of a skull.

"By the unholy powers vested in me, I will banish you, with a curse!"

Everyone in the room minus Romulus and Ivan gasped with horror.

"Mark my words," Ivan warned turning to the face the crowd before pointing a finger at Romulus. "You and your family will die within a fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Hedervary line, FOREVER!"

And with that, the Russian man held up the vial and an electircal looking blast of magic blasted from the vial and rushed upwards towards the chain that suspended a chandilier. The chain broke and the chandilier came crashing to the ground, causing the people nearby to flee.

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Flashback_

Ivan was in what appeared to be some long forgotten ancient lab of sorts. Suddenly a big red tornado like thing burst forth from the sorcerer's circle in the middle of the room. The sudden gust of wind, threw Ivan back and he lowered himself to the ground as a shadowy figure loomed above him.

_Consumed of hatred for myself and my family, Ivan sold his soul for the power to destroy us._

Ivan raised his arms in supplication. A shadow, like smoke in a windstorm, is sucked into the swirling vortex. As his soul left him, Ivan's skin, clothes and even organs are sucked off of him in the black shadow like substance, leaving him behind as a skeleton. Suddenly the same vial from before, the Reliquary, floats in midair over towards him. The skeleton reached out and grabbed it, his human form resuming as soon as the Reliquary made contact with his hand.

The Russian chuckled darkly and began to wave his free hand around the Reliquary. As he smoke whisps, looking like little demons, flew out from the vial and into the night, off to fulfill their master's orders.

"Go and fulfill your dark purpose." Ivan whispered, smiling sadistically. "Go and steal the fate of the czar's family once and for all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

_End of flashback._

_From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would destroy our lives forever._

The little purple demons flew through the night and towards the palace where an angry mob stood outside. The demons flew onto the lock of the gate and broke it, allowing the mob of demonstrators to run in and charge the palace.

Ropes were tossed around the statue of Romulus and was pulled to the ground, smashing to pieces.

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Inside, everyone by now was already aware of the attack and running for safety. The majority still in their nightclothes.

"Hurry children!" Romulus said as he ran down the hallway with his grandchildren.

"My music box!" Elizabeta exclaimed realizing that she had left it back in her room. She turned on her heel and ran back.

"Elizabeta!" Romulus exclaimed.

"Come back you stupid girl!" Lovino called after his sister but the girl was to fast. Romulus bent down and looked at his grandsons.

"You two go on, I'll meet you two later."

"But what about you?" Feliciano asked tears in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, I gotta get your sister. Be careful!" Romulus said shooing them off and he ran back to get the brunette girl. "Elizabetta! Come back! Come back!"

But the brunette girl was already back in her room by the time he reached her.

"Elizabeta!" Romulus gasped, closing the door behind him. The girl glanced up at him but smiled as she pulled out the music box from her night table drawer. Suddenly gunshots were heard, causing both of them to jump.

Amidst all the chaos, nobody noticed the face looking in through the window. He lad long brown hair and green colored eyes. His name was Toris Laurinaitis.

Romulus ran over towards his granddaughter and both of them cowered back as they heard another noise. Suddenly the wall began to open up and Gilbert stuck his head out and entered the room, urging the two to come towards him.

"Come this way! Out the servants quarters!" the albino said, practically pushing the two through the door. In the hussle, Elizabeta dropped her music box.

"Mr. Ivan! She's getting away!" Toris exclaimed in horror as he ran back to alert his master.

"My music box!" Elizabeta exclaimed trying to run out of the secret door again, but Gilbert held her back.

"Go! Go!" Gilbert exclaimed pushing her back in and slamming the secret door just as two soldiers burst into the room.

"Where are they boy?" One soldier demanded. Gilbert responded by throwing a picture frame at them and the soldier retaliated by hitting him on the head with the butt of his gun. Gilberty collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

. . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

With the palace bursting into flames behind them, Romulus and Elizabeta run across the frozen ice. Neither of them being properly dressed for the frigid weather.

"Grandpa!" Elizabeta gasped as they ran.

"Keep up with me darling." Romulus huffed, still running. They passed underneath a bridge but little did they know that they were being watched.

Ivan was standing on the bridge watching them as they run. Suddenly, he lept up and jumped off the bridge, landing hard on his stomach onto the ice, grabbing ahold of Elizabeta's ankle.

"AAAAH!" the little girl screamed as she fell to the ground.

"I got you now!" Ivan laughed.

"Ivan!" Romulus exclaimed pulling on his grandaughter trying to get her free.

"Let me go! PLEASE!" Elizabeta exclaimed fearfully.

"You'll never escape me child." Ivan laughed manically. "NEVER!"

_Crack_

Ivan gasped seeing the ice crack beneath him. Before he had a chance to react, the ice gave away and the evil Holy Man fell in, giving Romulus and Elizabeta the chance to escape.

"Ah!" Ivan spluttered as he began thrashing in the water, trying not to drown. Suddenly Toris, along with his two other companions, Raivis and Eduard arrived.

"Master!" All three exclaimed in unison.

"GET THEM!" Ivan ordered as he was fully pulled under water. The trio jumped and cringed but stared at the water as their master disappeared from their sight.

"Should we go after them..." Raivis asked but tralied off seeing that Hedervary's were already long gone.

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The train whistle shrilled loudly and the engine roared to life as the train began to take off.

"Oh no! The train is leaving and Grandpa Romulus isn't here with Elizabeta yet." Feliciano exclaimed worriedly. He and his brother by some miracle managed to make it to the train all by themselves safely without running into Ivan or any of his goons.

"Wait, there they are!" Lovino exclaimed pointing into the crowd where he recognized his granffather and sister running towards the moving train, fighting against the frightened crowd.

"Elizabeta, hurry! Hurry!" Romulus exclaimed as the little girl struggled to keep up with him. They made it close enough to the train and a couple of passengers pulled him onto the train...but not Elizabeta!

"Grandpapa!" Elizabeta panted running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Here take my hand." Romulus ordered leaning over and grabbing her hand. "Hold onto my hand!"

"Don't let go!" Elizabeta whimpered, tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"Ooh hurry Eliza!" Felicino whimpered.

"Run! Run!" Lovino urged.

The train was going faster and faster and with the weird angle that he was forced to reach at, despite as hard as he tried, Romulus couldn't pull her up. Their hands began to slip.

"Elizabeta!"

Elizabeta's little hand slipped right through his fingers and she fell, hitting her head hard enough on the platform to knock her out.

"ELIZABETA!" Romulus howled. A crowd of people grabbed onto the man, pulling him back and keeping him from jumping off the train completely. Felicino burst into tears, burrying his face in his hands and Lovino just stood their, numb and in shock.

Romulus watched as the view of his granddaughter was obscured by the sea of humanity disappearing in the distance.

"No..." he whispered as a tear ran down his face.

_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Elizabeta, my beloved grandchild, I never saw her again._

**Welp, there's the prologue for ya. I hope it surprises. I think this is the longest prologue I have ever done. Yay!**

**So yeah, the reason why I added Italy and Romano into this story is since Rome is actually their grandfather, I thought it was nice little homage to the show.**

**And originally I was gonna have them killed off in this part but I couldn't bare to do it. (Plus I didn't want a bunch of Romano and Italy fans attacking me XD) So yay! They live. They'll only play a minor role. Nothing big.**

**And before anyone gets all worked up, the reason that I chose Russia to be Rasputin is because...since there's no real villain in hetalia, he was the closest thing to a villain I could use. Gotta work with what you got ya know?**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to review and have a great day. Bye!**


	2. A Rumor in St Petersburg

**What part of 'Please Review' did you guys not understand?**

**Anyway I wanna give a BIG BIG thank you to those of you who did review, follow and or favorited! You guys are awesome!**

Prussia: Nein! They are not awesome! I, Prussia, am the only awesome one around here!

**Me: I knew it was a bad idea letting you and the others help open the AN. -.-'**

**Romania: *hanging upside down from the ceiling like a bat* Whatever do you mean though? Hungary and I have been good.**

**Me: True. Just Gilbert then.**

**Hungary: He always has been a trouble maker.**

**Prussia: *sticks tongue out at Hungary***

**Me: Anyway here's the first song of the story-**

**Prussia: What?! Song?! You never told us we would have to sing!**

Me: It's in your contract. *hands him the contract and a magnifying glass* Read the fine print.

**Prussia: *reads* scowls and crumples his contract into a ball and throws it aside* I'm not singing! I refuse!**

Me: TO BAD! Your signed it! And since this is my story I can make you do whatever I want. Anyway time for the Disclaimer. Wanna start Hungary?

**Hungary: Sure. ^^ Flowerpower71 does not own Hetalia. We belong to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Romania: Anastasia belongs to Don Bluth.**

**Me: I own nothing. We hope you enjoy!**

**Prussia: I'm still not singing!**

Me: Yes you are!

_10 years later_

Our scene opens up on a snowy day in St. Petersburg Russia. All around the people go about doing their daily erunds. However, something was different about today. Even though things were the same at the same time, everything was different.

But I think it'd be better if I let the people themselves explain.

**Old Man: **_St. Petersburg is gloomy_

**Old Woman at a sewing mill: **_St. Petersburg is bleak  
_

**Man: **_My underwear got frozen standing here all week_

**All: **_Oh since the Revolution, our lives have been so gray  
Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day_

_Hey!_

_Have you heard?  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg  
Have you heard,  
What they're saying on the streets?_

The scene then cut to a man on the street buying an apple. The man had very pale skin and red eyes and light sandy colored hair. His outfit consisted of boots, a fancy looking red trenchcoat and a matching bowler hat with red and cream colored ribbons hanging off the side.

He perked up upon hearing the song of the people and hurriedly paid for his apple before running over to a newsstand. The newsstand runner held up a copy of the local paper and there, plastered on the front page was a picture of a young Elizabeta. The red clothed man grabbed the paper and looked at it.

**Newstand runner: **_Although most of the family did not survive  
One daughter may be still alive_

**All: **_The princess Elizabeta!_

At this line a policeman on a horse glared at the people suspisciously and crossed his arms. The people scattered away from the newsstand, trying to hid there papers.

**Nesstand Runner: **_But please do not repeat_

And with that the newsstand runner quickly shut his booth down. The red trenchcoat wearing man smiled widely, revealing his vampire like fangs and quickly made his way through the crowd.

**All: **_It's a rumor  
A legend  
A mystery_

_Something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack  
It's a rumor that's part of our history_

Back with the bowler hat guy, he was shoving his way through the crowd until he reached a door in the side of a wall.

"Open up." He whispered leaning against it. A second later it did and he slipped inside.

While this was going on a group of people crowded around a fortune teller's booth. The fortune teller held up a snow-globe and inside the snow-globe was a a little Elizabeta replica wearing a blue fur-lined coat.

**Frotune Teller: **_They say her royal Grandpapa will pay a royal sum_

**All: **_To someone who can bring the princess back!_

Back in another part of town, the red clad man hurried up the steps of a building as people all around him bartered and sold things. Only coming to a stop when he heard a whistle and someone call his name.

"Vlad!"

The vampire looking man, Vlad, came to a stop and whipped his head around. He saw a man in his 20's leaning against a collom. He had pale skin, red eyes, silvery colored hair and a little yellow bird perched on his head.

"Gilbert!" Vlad sighed with relief as Gilbert came over to him. He added in a whisper."I've got my part done."

Gilbert nodded approvingly then placed his arm around his shoulder and Vlad did the same and they began walking. Though they were stopped a couple of times by various blackmarket merchant. The first tried to sell them a portrait of Romulus.

**Merchant #1: **_A Rubble for this painting, it's Hedervary! I swear!_

**Merchant #2: **_Count Yusopov's pajamas! Comrads by the pair!_

**Merchant #3: **_I got this from the palace, it's lined with real fur!_

Gilbert too the ratty looking black fur lined cape and he and Vlad grinned at each other.

**Gilbert&Vlad: **_It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to her!_

Gilbert tossed a coin at the merchant and he and Vlad hurried off to a curtained off section of the room.

"Well Gilbert, I got us a theater." Vlad explained happily.

Gilbert grinned. "Everything's going according to plan. All we need iz ze girl!"

The two began to go up some stairs, Gilbert still going on about their brilliant plan.

"Just think Vlad, No more forging papers, no more stolen goods, we'll have three tickets out of 'ere. One for you, one for me and one for Elizabeta!"

**Gilbert: **_It's ze rumor  
Ze legend  
Ze mystery_

They arrived into an attic like sort of room and Gilbert jumped out onto the window ledge looking down at all the people walking the streets down below, a soft snow still falling.

**Gilbert: **_It's ze Princess Elizabeta who will help us fly  
You and I friend  
We'll go down  
In history!_

Gilbert turned around and jumped back into to room, grabbing Vlad and the two began to dance. Once they stopped Gilbert went over to the other side and quickly began to pack a bag, all the while still singing.

**Gilbert: **_We'll find a girl  
To play ze part  
And teach her what to say_

_Dress her up and take her to  
Parie'_

_Imagine the reward her dear old Grandpapa  
Will pay?  
Who else could pull it off  
Bu you and me?_

_We'll be rich!_

**Vlad: **_We'll be rich!_

**Gilbert: **_We'll be out!_

**Vlad: **_We'll be out!_

By now they finished packing and both of them jumped up onto the windowsill.

**Both: **_And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!_

And with that the two albinos lept from the window and slid down the snow covered roof. The yellow bird that was perched on Gilbert's head, now flying next to his master as they slid down. Both men laughing and hollering as the crowd below broke out into song and dance once more.

**All: **_Have you heard?  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

Between every "Hey!" people stopped and gossiped, all of them trying to talk over each other and it all coming out in a garbled mess. And by now, Gilbert and Vlad had made it down from the roof and were weaving their way through the dancing crowd and hopped onto a trolly just as it started to take off.

**All: **_Hey!  
_

_Have you heard?  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg  
Have you heard?_

_Well then what do you suppose?_

_A fascinating mystery_

**Gilbert:**_The biggest con in history!_

**All: **_The Princess Elizabeta!  
Alive or Dead?_

**Window Washer: **_Who knows? Shh!_

Suddenly the backpack strapped to the window washer's back began to move and a little polar bear stuck his head out.

"Who're you?" the polar bear asked.

The window washer sighed pushing his glasses back up his nose. "I'm Matthew. Your owner."

No sooner had he said that did a flock of pigeons that were roosting in the tower he was cleaning suddenly took off and flew past him, almost knocking him off.

**And that's chapter one. What did you guys think?**

**Prussia: HORRIBLE!**

Hungary: *smacks him abside the head* It was not! I thought it was good. 

**Me: Thank you Hungary. ^^ Ok so my friend Ha-chan suggested that I have other Hetalia characters make mini little cameos throughout the story. I thought it was a good idea and that you readers might get a kick out of that. So yeah Canada made an appearance in this one. :D**

**Romania: Who?**

**Me: -_-' …...Anyway, And before anyone asks, I know that Romania and Hungary fight like cats and dogs in the series but since this is AU they'll get along. XD **

**that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave a review. Say goodbye guys**

**Romania and Hungary: Bye!**

**Prussia: I'M AWESOME!**


	3. Journey to the Past

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Prussia: Ze awesome me is back!**

**Hungary: Your not the only one here Gilbert.**

**Prussia: Unfortunately, but I am ze star of the story.**

**Romania: Technically, Hungary is since she's the main character...Plus the story is named after her.**

**Prussia: NOBODAY ASKED YOU!**

**Me: Anyway, as you can see were back with a new chapter! But before we get to that, lets respond to a few reviews shall we?**

**Blueflower1594: But of coarse I included Prussia's accent. It's to awesome to leave out.**

**Prussia: Your right about that frau!**

**HandMTomatoes: That fine print will get ya everytime. XD**

**Prussia: Don't call me "Gilly-bear" -.-**

**Aralyn187: Well your wait is over my dear friend. Hungary makes her big debute in this chapter! :D**

**Hungary: *nervous smile***

**Indythewolf: Anastasia is one of my favorite movies too. I've been wanting to write a parody of it for the longest time but could never settle on a fandom to write it for. Once I got into Hetlaia and discovered Pruhun, I was like "THEY'RE PERFECT FOR THE PARODY!" And well, this happened. :)**

**Me: Okay! Were done. Take it away guys!\**

**Hungary: Flowerpower71 does not own Hetalia. **

**Prussia: We belong to ze not as awesome as me but still pretty awesome Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Romania: Anastasia belongs to Don Bluth**

**Me: And I own nothing! Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, much farther off, there was an old building. Slightly run down and filled with children. This building was an orphanage and right now, all the children were crowded around every window in the front. The calls of "Goodbye Hungary!" could be heard through the window panes.

"Ay yah! I got you a job at the fish factory, aru." A Chinese looking man with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail said. He had warm honey brown eyes and wore a green uniform style type outfit and combat boots. "Go straight down this path until you get to fork in the road. Turn left-"

"Bye!" the Chinese man was interrupted by the green eyed brunette woman he was with. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue uniform and a purple scarf wrapped around her neck. A peach colored flower was tucked neatly in her hair. It was an odd sight to say the least seeing flowers while snow covered the ground and continued falling from the sky.

"Are you listening?!" the man bellowed.

"Bye everybody!" the woman called waving to the children before turning her attention to the orphanage runner. "I'm listening Yao."

Yao narrowed his eyes at the girl and grabbed her by the scarf. "You have been thorn in my side ever since you were brought here! Acting like Queen of Sheba instead of the nameless no account that you are!"

"Bye everybody!" Hungary waved at the children as Yao pulled her by the scarf.

"For the last ten years I feed you, I cloth you, I-"

"Keep a roof over my head." Hungary finished in a bored tone. Having heard this lecture multiple times before. Yao gasped, whipping his head back around at the young girl he had raised since the age of eight. No respect whatsoever.

"How is it that you don't have clue as to who you were before you came to us, but you remember all that?" he scoffed opening the gate.

"But I do have a clue to-!" Hungary insisted, holding up the flower-like necklace she had around her neck.

"Ay ya!" Yao scoffed interrupting her. "I know, 'Together in Paris.' aru." he read taking the charm in his fingers. "So you want to go to France to find your family, huh?"

"Mmmm hmm." Hungary nodded smiling.

"Hahaha, Little Miss Hungary...It's time for you to take your place in life!" he exclaimed, shoving the brunette woman out the gate, much to her surprise. "In life and in line. And be grateful too." he spat throwing the scarf at the girl, hitting her in the face.

"Together in Paris!" the Chinese man cackled as he shut and locked the gate before turning around to head back inside. Hungary frowned, slightly hurt by the mans words and turned around, heading off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .

Sometime later the Hungarian woman reached the fork in the road, just like Yao had said. Right in the middle, two signs were nailed to the tree, each one indicating which direction lead to where.

"Be grateful." she huffed mocking Yao in a bad impression of his voice. "'Be grateful Hungary.' I am grateful. GRATEFUL TO GET AWAY!" she yelled behind her in the direction of the orphanage where she had come from, as if the orphanage runner could possibly hear her.

"'Go left', he says. I know whats to the left. I'll be Hungary the orphan forever." she sighed. Her emerald green eyes shifted over to the right. "But if I go left, maybe I could find..." she sighed and took the necklace into her hands frowning in thought. "Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me."

But then the reality of the situation hit her. Her, little orphan Hungary who didn't even have a last name go to the city of Paris France all on the small chance that there was a family waiting for her? Her only clue being a necklace.

"This is crazy." She mumbled shaking her head. "ME? Go to Paris?"

Hungary pushed her bangs out of her face and walked around, pacing back in forth. Left or right? Definate future working at a fishmarket, never knowing who she truly was but was safe and secure. Or indefinate future which is a complete and total mystery that may or may not lead her to a family?

"Ugh! This is impossible!" Hungary cried to the heavens. "Send me a sign! A hint! ANYTHING!"

When no immediate response came, she sat down in the snow by the tree. Placing her elbow on her leg and her chin in her hand. Had she looked behind her though, she would have noticed the snow white puppy that peeked his head around the tree, looking at the woman. The dog wagged it's tail and quickly snatched Hungary's scarf in it's mouth.

"Hey!" Hungary cried feeling the scarf move. The dog yipped with glee and ran out in front of her, tail wagging like crazy and begging her to play with him, with it's eyes.

"Hey, I don't have time to play now, okay?" Hungary said in a bored tone. "I'm waiting for a sign."

The dog yipped again and ran around. "Give me that!" Hungary said grabbing the scarf, but the dog wouldn't let go so easily and the two began playing tug of war with it.

"Would you just-Hey! Stop that!" Hungary cried as the dog ran around tangling the scarf around her legs. With one mighty yank, the dog pulled on the scarf and Hungary face planted into the snow. She looked up in shock, surprised that such a small creature was able to knock her down.

"Oh great. A dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg." she huffed getting up, noticing that the dog was standing where the sign that said "St. Petersburg" was pointing too. Wait...

Hungary's emerald eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. This was it! This was her sign!

"Okay, I can take a hint." she said walking over to the dog. The white puppy yipped again and shook his tail, panting as she bent down to retrieve her scarf. Hungary looked up at the road ahead. The road that she was about to take that would lead her on a journey that would changer her life forever.

She clutched the scarf tightly to her chest, a tinge of fear running through her. What if she was wrong? What if all this was all for not?

No.

She couldn't allow herself to think such thoughts. Deep within her heart she knew that she was making the right decision. So with her courage resolved, though still wary, she stood up and began to sing her feelings.

_Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back  
Now that were here_

_People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
_

_Or how the world can seem  
So vast  
On a journey to the past_

And with that she started off. She scooped up a handful of snow and tossed it up in the air causing it to rain down all around her. The dog, (Whom Hungary had decided to name Hanatomako) leaped up into the air, biting at the snow and flapping his little ears.

Somepoint later, two horses pulling a carriage ran by, covering the Hungarian woman in snow. But was she discouraged? No my dear reader. She just kept on walking. A spring in her step and a song in her heart.

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home  
Where I belong_

_Well starting now  
I'm learning fast_

_On this journey  
To the past_

A long while later, Hungary passed by a humble looking cottage. The children ran up and then around her, laughing and she began to play with them too. The little girl chased after Hanatomako and the boy chased his sister. The sound of playful barks and laughter filled the air.

But alas, the fun couldn't last forever. Hungary had to continue on her way. As she waved goodbye to the kind family, she couldn't help but feel a prick in her heart seeing them all happy together.

_Home  
Love  
Family  
There was must have been a time  
I must have had them too_

_Home  
Love_

_Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you_

Hungary smiled widely at the thought of a family of her own. Yes! Her family was out there! Waiting for her. And she was gonna find them. And nothing on earth was going to stand in her way!

_One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road  
May go!_

_Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Things my heart  
Still needs to know!_

_Yes!_

_Let this road be mine!_

_Let this be a sign!_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_And bring me home_

_At last!_

At the end of her song, Hungary was standing atop a hill overlooking the glorious city that is St, Petersburg.

**Prussia: VAS?! Your ending the chapter here?! But ze awesome me didn't make an appearance!**

**Me: Well, it would have been to long had I continued. Besides you and Vlad will get plenty of screentime throughout the rest of the story.**

**Prussia: Who cares about Vlad? I'm talking about ME!**

**Romania: Hey now that's not very nice.**

**Prussia: Who said I'm nice?**

**Me: I WILL use the hose on you again Gilbert, just remember that.**

**Prussia: *crosses arms and pouts***

**Me: Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed. You did great on your song by the way Hungary.**

**Hungary: *blushes a little* Aw your too sweet. ^^**

**Vlad: We hope you enjoyed this latest instalment of Elizabeta. Please remember to leave a review before you go darlings.**

**Me: What the Romanian vampire said. Bye everyone!**


	4. Once Upon a December

**I am so, so sorry this is late! I've had a hectic past week and a half. Ugh! I am so behind on all of my writing. It's not even funny.**

**Prussia: Zat is totally not awesome!**

**Me: I know! Ok! I know! T-T *sighs* Anyway let's respond to some reviews. ^^**

**Indythewolf: Yes. Hanatamago IS cute! *cuddles the puppy* x3 **

**Hanatamago: Woof! *licks my cheek***

**Me: Aaaaaaw! YOUR SO SWEET!**

**Aralyn187: Hungary: *reads your review and blushes* Aw! Thank you so much. ^^**

**Me: And since you asked so nicely evilgrins and pulls out the water hose* Oh Prussia~**

**Prussia: NEIN! DON'T JU DAR- *gets hit in the face with the water hose***

**Romania: I never get tired of that XD**

**Me: Me either. It's fun. ^^**

**K66: Aaaaw! Your so sweet! Thank you! And thank you for the cookie ^^**

**HandMTomatoes: Short, sweet but to the point. Lol XD Whoops! My bad. But I fixed it.**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins: Prussia: Keseseseses! Zis person knows awesomeness vhen zey see it! *Epic smirk* Ja. I zuppose zis story ez pretty awesome. Not az awesome as ze awesome me, but still pretty awesome.**

**Romania: -_-' I do appreciate your review dear, but please refrain from calling me, "Vlady Wady"**

**Me: Aaaw! But it's cute~ ^^**

**Juulzz: Thank you so much-**

**Prussia: Kesesesesesese! Romania! Zis reader does not know who you are! Kesesesesese!**

**Hungary: *hits him with her frying pan* Be nice!**

**Romania: *pouting in the emo corner* I hate being a minor character.**

**Me: Aw! Vlady *hugs him* Cheer up. Come on now. Anyway, to answer your question Juulzz, Romania plays Vlad. Romania makes his first appearance in episode three of season 5, aka Beautiful World. Not sure if he appears anymore times after that since I'm not through with that season yet. But anyway, try googling a few pictures of him to know what he looks like. Okay guys! Disclaimer time.**

**Hungary: Flowerpower71 does not own Hetalia**

**Prussia: *rubbing the bruise on his head left from the frying pan attack* Ze awesome Hidekazu Himaruya ownz uz.**

**Romania: Now sit back, relax and enjoy the story my darlings. **

"One ticket to Paris please." Hungary said politely about twenty minutes later as she stood in front of the ticket booth.

"Exit visa." the ticket man grumbled.

"Exist visa?" Hungary questioned.

"No exit visa, NO TICKET!" the man yelled, slamming the window down in the brunette's face. Hungary huffed, taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Well that was rude." Hungary sighed looking down at the little white dog she held in her arms. "Now what am I gonna do?"

"Psst!"

Hungary whipped around and saw a young woman standing behind her. She had olive skin and warm brown eyes and her long dark hair was pulled back into two pigtails held back with two red ribbons.

The woman looked around making sure no one was listening then leaned next to Hungary and whispered, "See Gilbert. He can help."

"Where can I find him?" Hungary asked eagerly whispering as well.

"At the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me." the girl grinned.

"Oh..." Hungary said thoughtfully. A grin pulled at her lips. "Gilbert."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Speaking of which, said albino and Vladimir were currently sitting in a rundown theater holding auditions. They were trying to find the perfect girl to play the key role in their plan of impersonating the lost princess.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gilbert nodded not so curtly trying to shoo off the girl who had just given her (terrible) audition for the role. "Nice, nice, very nice frau. Don't call us ve'll call ju, NEXT!"

The woman skittered away as the next person in line came out. This person was wearing a very thick and heavy looking fur coat. Once she got to the middle of the stage, she dramatically dropped the coat onto the floor revealing herself to be an old lady wearing a way to short white and blue sailor like outfit.

"Grandpa, it's me! Elizabeta!" the lady said in a dramatic, semi-raspy voice. She cocked her hip to the side and took a puff of the cigarette she held between her fingers.

Gilbert's eye twitched, Gilbird facepalmed himself with his wing and Vladimir slammed his head onto the table.

"Zis ez going to be a very long day." Gilbert muttered to himself rubbing his temples. Vlad groaned in response.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

After a very, very, VERY long day of auditions, the two men finally left the theater dejected. Not one single girl who auditioned was right.

"That's it Gilbert! Game over! Our last dollar gone for this flea infested theater and still no girl to pretend to be Elizabeta!" the Romanian said in dispair.

"Vell find her Vlad. She's here somewhere right under our noses." Gilbert reassured, patting his friend on the back as they began walking. He reached into his bag and pulled out a very familiar looking object. "Don't forget. One look at this music box and the Emperor vill think ve brought ze real Elizabeta-Oof! Hey! Vatch vhere your going!"

"You watch where your going!" a woman with long brown hair and green eyes snapped back at him, holding her dog closer to her. "You bumped into me!"

Gilbert just glared at her and continued walking on with Vlad. "And before he catches on ve'll be off spending ten million rubbles!"

Hungary huffed shaking her head at the rude silver haired me before turning back to the man she was talking to. "So anyway as I was saying, I'm looking for the Catherine Palace. Do you know where that is?"

"Sure dudette." The blonde haired blue eyed man grinned pushing his glasses up on his nose. "But I don't think you wanna go there. No one's lived in that place since, like, forever."

"Still could you please give me directions?" Hungary asked again putting on the sweetest voice she could muster. "I'm uh...meeting a friend there."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Much, much later, after Hungary had gotten directions from the man, she and Hanatamago found themselves at Catherine's Palace...well at least she assumed it was. When one thinks about palaces, they usually think about fancy décor, grand staircases, clean and polished everything. Not a run down building with the door and windows falling apart. Of coarse then again the man had said that no one has lived there for a long time...still.

As Hungary slowly walked around the building looking it up and down for a way inside, Hanatamago had other ideas.

"Hanatomago!" Hungary hissed as she saw the dog slip between a gap in the wooden boards boarding up a door. She ran to the door and peeked in trying to spot the dog but to no avail. "Hanatamago? Hanatamago where are you?!"

Silence greeted her.

With a sigh she grabbed onto the wooden boards and ripped as hard as she can. Much to her surprise the boards actually came loose and came off in her hands. However the unexpected momentum of this caused her to loose her balance and she fell backwards, landing on her back and causing her hat to come off her head. " AAAAH! OOH!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . .. . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Hungary, someone actually was in the palace.

"Did ju hear zomezing?" Gilbert asked cocking his head to the side having heard the ruckus outside. He and Vlad were eating dinner in one of the Palace bedrooms.

"Mmm,...No." Vladimir answered taking another bite of his food. Gilbert however was not satisfied with his answer. He heard something and he knew it. He placed his beer and plate onto the coffee table going off to investigate the sound.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .

Back with Hungary she had entered the abandoned palace and had found the white dog and was now walking around. Her footsteps echoing with every step.

"Hello?" she called. "Anybody home?"

Hanatamago growled in the back of his throat uneasily. This place was creepy! Hungary ignored him and continued walking. However...something was weird about this place. She felt...she felt like she had been here before.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . ..

She eventually came to a room and up against the wall was a long table filled with dust and cobweb covered candleabra's, plates, goblets and other things like that. Hanatamago run under the table and skidded to a stop, kicking up a pile of dust as he did so. His nose twitched and he let out a sneeze, sending even more dust flying.

Hungary however stood looking at the knick-knacks. She bent down and blew the dust off an old glass plate. She smiled a little at her reflections and picked up the plate to get a closer look. As she stared at her reflection, she almost dropped the plate upon seeing a brief image of a man twirling what looked like a younger version of herself. She blinked her eyes and looked again only to see herself staring back at her. She sat the plate down and wandered off to the other side where a vase with pictures of dancing bears was setting on a table.

"This place..." Hungary breathed. She went over to the vase and touched it looking at it in deep thought. "It's like a memory from a dream."

Why was this place so familiar to her? Why did it seem like she had been there before? She looked up from the vase and then at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall above the vase and began to sing.

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings_

_Things I almost  
Remember_

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

She left the room entirely and wandered over and down a big staircase which led to the royal ballroom, still singing and dancing around.

_Someone holds me  
Safe and warm  
Horses prance through  
A silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

As she sang, Hungary imagined what the ballroom must have looked like back in it's glory days. Everything was shiny and splendid and ghost like figures from the paintings on the wall came to life and began to dance around the room to her melody. Hungary smiled and danced down the staircase and joined the spirits in their dance. She spun and leaped and bowed right along with them as they danced around her, all dressed in either beautiful fancy dresses or handsome royal suits.

_Someone holds me  
Safe and warm_

_Horses prance through_

_A silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

As she danced one of the spirit ladies come over to her and placed a stand of pearls around her neck. Hungary danced with her and spun around. As she did, sparkles enveloped her and once they were gone, she was no longer wearing her tattered dirty dark green uniform oh no. She was wearing a gorgeous yellow gown with see-through sleeves and a light blue bow around her waist. He hair was tied back in a ponytail by a similar hair bow and a tiara was placed on her head.

_Far away  
Long ago_

_Glowing dim_

_As an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

The crowd began to part and bow as a large muscular man came through the crowd. He looked at the girl with love in his eyes and took her tiny hand in his large one and the two began to dance.

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

The man leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her forehead and pulled away.

_Once upon a December_

"HEY!"

Hungary gasped and just like that, the ghosts disappeared as did her dress and everything else she imagined as she was pulled back into reality. She looked up and to her horror saw two men standing atop the stairwell looking down at her. Both had pale skin and red eyes but one had strawberry blondish colored hair and bowler hat while the other had silver hair and a yellow bird.

"Vhat are ju doing here?!" The silver-haired man demanded. Hungary quickly scrambled to her feet and ran.

"Hey!" Gilbert yelled again and started down the stairs after the fleeing girl. "Hey! Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! Hold on a minute, hold on!"

Hungary had fled up the stairs of the grand staircase where she had run from and stopped, turning around to face the man, both panting from their run.

"Now how did ju get in he...here..." Gilbert trailed off his scarlet eyes growing wide. The girl was standing in front of a painting of the royal family right next to the image of a young Princess Elizabeta. A single ray of moonlight shone through the window and across both the picture and the girl. The resemblance was uncanny.

Hungary sighed trying to figure out how to talk her way out of this one, not paying attention to how Gilbert was looking at her. Hanatamago sniffed at Gilbert's heel and looked up at him curiously.

"Excuse me child." Vladimir purred arriving next to his Prussian friend. "but how did you-"

"Vlad!" Gilbert whispered excitedly cutting the Romanian off. He pointed at Hungary and the picture. "Do you see what I see?"

"No." Vladimir said.

"Get a closer look." Gilbert urged. Vladimir then waved his arms, and much to Hungary's surprise and confusion he seemed to disappear into a shadow.

"What?! W-where did he-OH!" she gasped jumping back as the Romanian was now standing right next to her. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

The vampire like man ignored her and placed his icy fingers on her face, lifting her chin up getting a good look at her face.

"Ze portait! Look at ze protrait and zen back at ze girl!" Gilbert urged. Vladimir did and a wide grin pulled at his lips exposing his fang like teeth. "Oh yes. Yes.

"Okay, you are really starting to creep me out." Hungary said uneasily. She backed off backing away from Vladimir and then turned her attention to the Prussian. "Are you Gilbert?"

"Perhaps. Zat dependz on who'z looking for him, frau." Gilbert smirked coming up the stairs toward her.

"I'm Hungary, I need travel papers." Hungary introduced herself then added in a whisper. "They said that your the man to see but I can't tell you who told me that."

"Hmmm." Gilbert hummed not hearing a word the Hungarian woman said as he circled around her looking her up and down.

"Wha-hey! Why are you circling me?!" Hungary demanded turning around with him so that he'd be forced to look in her face. "What, we're you a vulture in another life?"

"Sorry Hungry."

"Hungary." Hungary corrected.

"Hungray." Gilbert said only half listening.

"Hun-ga-ry." Hungary ennunciated poking the Prussian in the chest with each syllable for emphasis.

"It'z juzt zat, you look and awful lot like...Never mind. Now you said zomezing about travel paperz?" he asked pulling Vladimir next to him. He glanced at the little white puppy in the Romanian's arms briefly before turning back to Hungary.

"Yes, I'd like to go to Paris."

"Ju'd like to go to Pariz?!" Gilbert repeated, eyes lighting up. This was better than he thought! "Did ju hear zat Vlad? Ze frau vant'z to go to Pariz."

But Vladimir was to busy cooing over Hanatamago.

"Oh who is this here?" Vlad cooed as he cuddled the puppy. Hanatamago yipped happily and began to lick Vlad's face. "Oh! I think he like me!"

"Cute dog." Gilbert deadpanned before turning back to the girl. "Let me azk you zomezing, Hungary was it? Ez zare a last name that goes with zat?"

"Oh! Uh, well you see..." Hungary trailed off blushing madly in embarrassment. "Uh...Actually, this is gonna sound crazy but...I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eight years old."

"Uh huh..." Gilbert said not exactly sure how to respond to that. "And before zat? Before you were eight?"

"Look, I know it's strange but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past." Hungary said truthfully feeling flustered and stupid.

"Zat'z...perfect." Gilbert whispered to Vlad trying not to smirk.

"I do have one clue however and that is Paris." Hungary said, thankfully not hearing the last bit, as she played with her necklace. "So can you two help me or not?"

"Hey,Vlad!" Gilbert hissed snapping the bowler hat wearing guy's attention away from the dog. "Vlad ticketz!"

The Romanian snapped out of his cooing and reached into his pocket pulling out four tickets...for the Moscow Circus.

"Vell ya see frau," Gilbert started taking the tickets from Vladimir. "We've got three, ah vell ziz one ez..." he tossed one of the tickets aside. "But I've got three tickets here!"

Hungary's eyes lit up and she tried to grab a ticket. "Oh I-"

"Unfortunately, ze third one ez for her," Gilbert interuppted and pointed at the portrait of the young princess. "Elizabeta."

"Oh..." Hungary frowned crestfallen. But then turned into confusion. "Wait but isn't she-"

"We are going to reunited the Grand Duchess Elizabeta with her grandfather." Vladimir explained as he and Gilbert lead the brunette over to a portrait of Romulus. Hungary looked up at the old faded painting. Funny, the man in the portrait seemed so...familiar...

"Ju know, ju do resemble ze princess." Gilbert said looking at the girl.

"Your right my friend." Vladimir purred. "She has Alexandra's eyes."

"Ze Hedervary eyes." Gilbert added.

"And Lovino's scowl." Vladimir chuckled seeing the woman scowling.

"Romulus' chin." Gilbert added.

"Why, she even has Feliciano's hands." Hungary ripped her hand out of the Romanian's grasp. This was getting to weird.

"She ez ze same age, ze same physical type." Gilbert added examining her.

"Are you trying to tell me you think I'm Elizabeta?!" Hungary exploded not really sure how to feel.

"All zat I'm trying to tell you ez zat I've seen thouzands of girls all over ze country und not von of zem looks az much like ze Grand Duchess as ju do. I mean look at ze portrait." the Prussian gestured to the portrait.

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning but now I know that both of you are MAD!"

And with that, Hungary grabbed Hanatamago and began to storm out.

"Vhy?" Gilbert called after her. "Ju don't remember what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to her." Vlad added.

"Jur looking for family in Paris."

"And her only family is in Paris."

"Ever thought of ze pozzibility?"

"That I could be royalty?" Hungary scoffed. These two were seriously nuts! "Well I don't know, it's kinda hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when your sleeping on a damp floor..." She paused and glanced back at the family portrait before adding to herself. "But sure, yeah. I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a princess."

"And somewhere one little girl is." Vlad said kindly. "After all the name Elizabeta means-"

"Vell ve really wish we could help." Gilbert jumped in, beginning to lead the Romanian away. "But ze third ticket ez for ze Grand Duchess Elizabeta. Good luck!"

And with that the albinos began walking down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?" Vlad asked confused. She was THE girl and they were just walking away?

"All she vant'z to do is go to Paris. Vhy give avay a third of ze reward money?" Gilbert smirked. A mischieveious gleam in his eye.

"I'm telling you, we're walking away to soon." Vlad whispered.

"Not to vorry. Ze awesome me haz got it all under control." Gilbert reassured. "...But valk a little slower...Three...two...one."

"Gilbert!"

The two men stopped and a smirk pulled at Gilbert's lips.

"Right in the palm of your hand." Vlad chuckled, impressed. They both turned around and saw Hungary running on the top of the stairs trying to catch them.

"Gilbert, wait!"

"Did ju call me?" Gilbert asked innocently.

"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess or a Duchess or whatever she is right?" Hungary asked coming down the stairs.

"Mmm hmm," Gilbert mused. "Go on."

"Yeah! And if I'm not Elizabeta then the Emperor will certainly know right away and it's all just an honest mistake."

"Sounds plausible." Gilbert shrugged.

"But if you are the princess then you'll finall know who you are and have your family back." Vlad grinned.

"Ju know, ju know he's right! Eizar vay it gets ju to Paris."

Hungary grinned widely and stuck out her hand for a handshake. Gilbert grabbed her hand and shook it, cringing when her grip tightened significantly on his hand.

"Right!" Hungary grinned.

"Ow!" Gilbert cried shaking his hand to get feeling back in it. However he quickly recovered and then held his arms out as if to present the girl.

"May I prezent, her Royal Highness ze Grand Duchess Elizabeta!"

**Whoo! Good Lawdy this was a hard chapter to write. But it's long so yay!**

**Prussia: Und ze awesome me ez in here!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Okay so until next time, we all hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Bye!**


End file.
